Ley de vida Un fan-fic variado
by ShadowCeless2002
Summary: okey primer fan-fic en esta historia Kryptos recibe una segunda oportunidad para poder cambiar su punto de vista este es un crossover con varias series espero que lo disfruten
Ley de Vida A.U

Cap 1

Un fanfic variado

Gravity falls despues de los acontecimientos del Raromageddon la vida de todos los pueblerinos había cambiado y podian convivir con las criaturas magicas del bosque a todos les iba bien excepto a Kryptos quien había quedado atrapado a la tierra por el jefe no confirmado de Prismo el cual merecia ir a la Ciudadela pero al ver no había hecho el crimen cosmico lo habia hecho Bill pero como fue eliminado no pudo encerrarse en la ciudadela asi que la condena era para Kryptos pero no se pudo hacer ya que solo le había seguido los pasos así que fue enviado a la tierra como humano con sus habilidades que no podia controlar y con la perdida de su memoria que esta siendo presevada por el buho cosmico en el cual debería ser presevada hasta el fin de los tiempos; Kryptos estaba en el bosque sin memoria solo recordando su nombre y su edad solo se podia mover por medio de la levitación haciendolo muy dificil caminar solamente estaba en el bosque y de noche iba al pueblo cuando nadie estaba afuera solo unos pocos como Stanford andaban de noche.

Kryptos:-*pensando*¿deberia estar muerto? No see...*

Stanford:- Che ¿Qué haces aca?

Kryptos:- nada solo vine a pasar la noche que es hermosa

Stanford:- … Sabes que es peligroso de noche

Kryptos:- Me importa un cuerno

Stanford:- *Mirando su levitación* Wow podes levitar

Kryptos:- Ehh Si desde siempre

Stanford:- ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

Kryptos:- Mi nombre es Kryptos , mi edad es 1000 aunque paresca de 20 y tengo amnesia

Stanford:- ¿Te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza?

Kryptos:- No la verdad no recuerdo nada más que mi nombre y edad

Stanford:- Bueno ¿no quéres pasar la noche en la cabaña del misterio?

Kryptos:- No… El bosque es mejor hay unos licantropos son la mejor compaña no te critican mucho

Stanford:- Pero *tono sacartistico* Te persiguen los lobos

Kryptos:- A mi no me persiguen me queren ademas de que no les hablo mucho soy bastante callado y depresivo… *mira hacia adelante * Ahh me tengo que ir

Stanford:- ¿Qué pasa?

Kryptos:- Los del gobierno me quieren capturar

Kryptos se va también Stanford porque los del Gobierno eran los gobernadores en ese momento; Un gobierno por un servicio secreto ¡NO SON MILITARES! Es muy diferente no te secuestran o te torturan solo te arrestan y te interrogan aunque entre ellos había uno muy pero muy loco que perdio la cordura completamente que a uno le molesta mucho bueno no más detalles.

Kryptos se va al bosque donde los licantropos estaban siendo atacados Kryptos salto a su defensa usando la hidrokinesis alejando a los agentes de ahi protegiendo a los lobos ellos le agradecen el se sienta y varios lobos se acurrucan con el asi se quedan dormidos… A la mañana siguiente Kryptos se despierta también los lobos se levantan

y miran que en el pueblo casi no habia nadie en la casa todos se veian frente a un contigente de agentes que estaban por dar un discurso Kryptos se acerco para escuchar se puso a lado de Ford

Kryptos:- che ¿Qué pasa?

Stanford:- Estan a punto de anunciar algo

Kryptos:- Espero que sea algo bueno

?:- Shh quiero escuchar

Kryptos:- Ok

Trigger:- Estemm… Hola

Stanley:- Habla de una vez

Trgger:- Recien comienzo Stan

Stanley:- Comenza

Trigger:- Ahh bueno ehh ya sabes que hacer

Powers sale de atrás de la cortina pero no era el mismo de siempre

tenia una cicatriz y una pintada de un diamante sin terminar…

Trigger:- Che ¿que ibas a decir?

Powers:- *mira a Trigger* Que te corras

Trigger:- Ok *se corre*

Powers:- Bueno hoy les quiero decir que va a haber un nuevo toque de queda

Stanley:- OTRO MAS NO JODASS

Powers:- Dejame hablar *suspiro* Solo podran estar en la calle de 6:00 a.m hasta las 22:00 p.m sin excepciones

Stanford:- No es justo

Powers:- Recuerden que nadie puede pasar al bosque

Kryptos:- Bla bla bla bla tarado

Stanford:- Bueno nada más nos puede sorprender

Todos se van a sus casas Kryptos se va al bosque con Ford, Acto seguido Powers se va a donde esta siempre se sento y saco una especie de comunicador diamante lo giro hasta tener el color amarillo completo llamando a Diamante Amarillo…

Volviendo a el bosque Kryptos y Ford se sentaron al ver que los lobos se acercaban a ellos Ford se sorprendio al conocer que podian ser amables


End file.
